Final Destination
by Delilah Moon
Summary: Delilah had the intentions of making the Houston Supernatural Convention her final destination. She couldn't fight anymore. But then she gets some life changing news..will she continue her plan or could she find another final destination?
1. Intro to Final Destinatiom

Hey y'all! I've been having ideas strike my mind a lot lately. I have so many started, but none of them finished. Personally I think they're not exactly good enough for others, but this one is really sticking to me. I'm wrapping 2 of my started stories into one. There are some self harm issues so if that is a trigger, I wouldn't recommend reading this. I'd rather you be safe than sorry.

I am drawing a bit of parallels from my own life. So some of this is true. I'm hoping that it will be theraputic for me and I'm able to give you a good story to read along with it.

Now, before I start writing this up I want to state two things right now. This is going to be a test run for my full story. I'm writing up the first part of what I have to see if there is anyone out there that would want me to continue. The second thing is that I don't own Jared, Jensen, or anything from Just using them for a bit. Hopefully I bring them back in one piece. I don't really relish being chased by Gen and Danneel if I don't. Also, I have nothing against Danneel and I will not be portraying her as a bitch. But her and Jensen have amicably divorced and are still friends.

Ok peoples I am going to hit up Part 1 of Final Destination.

Lemme know what y'all think!


	2. Part 1 of Final Destination..

Just a reminder, this does have self harm actions in the story. Please, If this triggers you, don't read it. Better safe than sorry right?

Delilah Moon was a very troubled girl. She had no family, no friends and no desire to stay alive.

She had taken the last of her inheritance money to buy a bronze ticket for the Supernatural convention. It was going to be her final destination. After being able to meet her crushes she had decided she was going to end her suffering. She knew that she had to Always Keep Fighting and fight hard. But this was a battle she just could not fight anymore. It hurt too much to fight anymore. When she thought about it the emotions just took over. She would remember how both parents left and she felt like no one cares or that no one wanted her.

So, after seeing Jensen and Jared in the meet and greet she planned on taking her blade across every major artery. Then for good measure she would overdose on her muscle relaxers and down them with alcohol.

Taking a deep breath Delilah opened the door to the hotel she was staying at. She was amazed with the decor. It seemed like everything shined. From the black marble floor to the brass railings to the twelve tiered chandelier hanging from a tall dome like window area. There was plush red carpet on all of the stairs. Overall, a beautiful place to die.

Delilah walked up to the concierge desk to check in. "How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I'm here to check in. Reservation should be under Kleckner?" The woman's fingers flew over the keyboard pulling up the info.

"Here we go Ms. Kleckner. You have the sunrise Suite for 2 nights and 3 days. All meals and room service is already included. Is this right?" Delilah looked confused.

"No, I booked a small room with a single bed." The woman, whose name was Stephanie according to her name tag, started typing like a tornado going through Tornado Alley.

"It looks like it was a Mr. Padalecki that upgraded the reservation for you."

"Padalecki? As in Jared Padalecki?"

"Yes Ma'am." The girl said. Delilah's mind was blown. Why would Jared upgrade her reservation? She was a nobody, just a fan. Delilah mentally shrugged. Stephanie slid two cards across the counter for Delilah to take. One was the standard white for the room then there was another, a superman blue card. "These are your keys. The white is for the room and the blue is for the elevator. You are on the sixth floor in room 614."

"Thank you Stephanie." Delilah turned around to pick up her meager luggage and started walking to the elevator bank. She heard a faint, "It was my pleasure Ms. Kleckner."

Delilah couldn't believe that her room had been upgraded. She absent mindedly pushed the up button for the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed there was a man standing beside her. As the elevator rang it's bell five other people came out. There were two adults and 3 kids, she wasn't really paying attention as to who they were. The tallest one nodded to her and smiled. Delilah wasn't really paying too much attention. She was still floored at the upgrade.

She walked in with the man behind her. She took note of the slot to enter her elevator key. She turned towards the guy. "What floo..." she couldn't finish her sentence. There in the elevator with her was Jensen Ackles. He had a ball cap on and shades to hide the jade like green eyes. Hoping that no one would recognize him. He had a bit of a hiatus beard going on to help hide his face. But Delilah knew him from anywhere. From his brown hair, to his favourite boots he wore outside of work. She could safely say that she was a tad obsessed with Jensen. She had numerous pictures on her phone, a lot of posters she hand made, since they couldn't afford them. She was able to get a pillowcase that looked like a collage of Jensen pics and another one that had Jared, Jensen, Misha and Mark S. on it. So every night she slept with Jensen (so to speak).

Jensen smiled at Delilah and said, "16th Please, here's my..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Delilah pulled out her card and entered it into the slot.

'Oh my Chuck, I'm staying on the same floor as Jensen fuffin Ackles! Could this convention get any weirder?' She thought. As the elevator stopped on the sixth floor the doors opened the ring of the bell signifying that they were at their destination. Delilah looked for the signs pointing towards her room. When she found it she rolled the only suitcase she had down the hall to her door. Of course Jensen was walking right behind her. Delilah stopped at her door and Jensen stopped at the door right across the hall from 614. Delilah took in a deep breath. "Are you following me Jensen?" She softly chuckled.

"It depends, maybe you're following me! You could be a crazy fan trying to kidnap me! I'd introduce myself but it seems you know my name already." Delilah belatedly remembered her manners.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down to the maroon carpeting. "I..I..I'm Delilah Kleckner. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ackles." She could feel her cheeks becoming a nice tomato red.

"Please just call me Jensen."

"Ok Jensen. It looks like you got the Sunset Suite."

He nodded, "Yeah, the view is great. Especially at sunset." He had a bit of a smirk on his face. "You here for the convention?" Delilah nodded.

"Yeah I spent the last of my inheratence money to buy a bronze ticket, and to stay in a one small room with a single bed. But it seems for some weird reason Jared upgraded my reservation to the Sunrise Suite. I have no idea as to why." She sighed and turned towards her door. She slipped in the key and the three lights turned green signifying that it was unlocked. She faced Jensen once again. "It was truly a pleasure to meet you Jensen."

"It was nice meeting you too Delilah. I'm sure we will see each other again soon!" He smiled and walked into his room. Half a second later Delilah walked into hers. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her room. To the right of the hallway door was a small kitchenette complete with coffee maker, microwave and a mini fridge stocked with a good many tiny bottles of alcohol. That will be perfect. To the left of the door was a large flat screened TV hanging on the wall. In front of it was a large buttersoft brown leather couch, with two arm chairs to match. Across from the door she saw a floor to ceiling tinted window. She gasped at the view from that height. It was gorgeous. Then to the left and right of that window were two other doors. Each of them, a bedroom. Delilah didn't know which one to pick. She decided that she would take the one on the right. It seemed just a tiny bit larger than the other.

This room also had tinted floor to ceiling windows on one side and another door on the right. In the middle of the room was a huge California King sized bed. She knew she was tall at 6ft, but she didn't need a California King. She sighed and pulled her luggage up onto the bed and searched around for the container that held her blade. When she found it she opened it up and took the razor blade out. She was feeling so overwhelmed and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able cope with it. She walked into the bathroom not really looking at it. She was more worried about needing that release.

She slowly took the blade across her arm just slightly. Less than a half second later she had blood bubbling up from her skin. It was a small cut and very superficial. But it helped her feel the release of the tension she was feeling. She was able to make what she was feeling on the inside outside, so that others can see that she's not as good as she pretends to be.

I'm stopping it there. Is there anyone that wants to read more? Or is this the shite I think it is?

Let me know!


End file.
